


At Sunrise

by Beautyandlove



Series: Words of Wonder [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Plans For The Future, Sad Magnus Bane, loving Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyandlove/pseuds/Beautyandlove
Summary: “Have you been here all night?”Magnus offered him a low chuckle and sniffed quietly, squinting at the beautiful morning sun. Alec had barely been awake for a minute and Magnus’ day was already worth living. “Not quite.”





	At Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! Here's another addition to the 'Words of Wonder' series. Enjoy! ❤️️

It was 3.26 in the morning when Magnus awoke, Alec’s soft snores from behind him so familiar at that point that his presence alone did little to soothe his racing heart. If Alec only knew, Magnus mused as he slipped out of bed, he would get that distant look in his eyes, that determined, fierce presence about him that Magnus was confident could move mountains.

Tugging on his robe, Magnus couldn’t help but smile at the sleeping man as he left the room, casting one final look at the tall, fierce hunter that every evening dissolved into the kindest, most darling person Magnus had ever met. Despite their months-long relationship, the extent of the stark contrast still surprised Magnus at times.

He supposed it was because of how rare it was to find such paradoxical contradictions in a single person—Magnus certainly hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting anyone as exhilaratingly unique before—but it suited him. It really did. Alec was so much, simultaneously everything Magnus needed and nothing he didn’t want, and he couldn’t stop the longing that flooded his heart at the thought.

The moon was unusually full and bright in the sky that night, the blue light casting eerie shadows around the living room as he entered, but it wasn’t until Magnus took a seat next to the window, where he and Alec had sat huddled together more times than he could count, that the immobilising fear reappeared.

It had taken an impressive two minutes this time—better, Magnus thought somewhat bitterly, than the one minute it had taken the week before.

Magnus had never been scared of dying, he had been close to death far too frequently to be worried about such definiteness, but now when his time was countable—fifty years at best—the fear of not living, of missing out on the wonderful creations and inventions of the universe, terrified him to the point where his heart would shudder so violently it was hard to breathe at times.

He couldn’t help but think that it was the universe’s way of punishing him for overstaying his welcome. After all, he had contributed far less to the world than he had taken from it and he couldn’t help but wonder, with a slightly furrowed brow, if he’d be remembered.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Magnus' thoughts suddenly rushed back to Alec, to his Alexander, and to his kind eyes and his gorgeous smile. To the way his hands always played with the hem of his shirt when he was nervous and to the way his words, his ideas, were currently changing their world. _What about him?_ Magnus had promised himself to keep him alive, to keep the memory of the bravest soul he had ever encountered _alive,_ and now that too—all the memories of the two of them together—would vanish along with them.

Magnus had been certain there were no tears left for him to cry but he appeared to have been mistaken, tucking his face in his hands to prevent the spiralling nightmare from continuing as they started to fall, plentiful in volume but quiet to the world.

He wasn’t certain how long he sat by the window—he didn’t even care to know—,but the sun was rising over the East River by the time two familiar arms wrapped around him from behind and Alec’s tussled hair tickled the side of his face. “Have you been here all night?”

Magnus offered him a low chuckle and sniffed quietly, squinting at the beautiful morning sun. Alec had barely been awake for a minute and Magnus’ day was already worth living. “Not quite.”

Alec scoffed and sat down next to him, intertwining their fingers as his eyes fell to Magnus. He still looked tired, Magnus noted, his cheeks carried that sleep-induced redness to them and lines from the silk sheets dented his cheek bones, but he was still so beautiful that Magnus had trouble looking away. “Did you know this is my favourite spot?”

“I did not,” Magnus mumbled and felt the corner of his lips tug up into a small smile. “I was under the impression that the bed was your favourite place, Alexander?”

“I guess,” Alec huffed out and offered Magnus a weary smile, running his tongue along his teeth before continuing. “You look upset.”

Alec’s bluntness was another thing that still amazed Magnus, simple and easy to interpret, and he felt himself actually laugh at the comment, leaning against Alec with all he had. “I’m just scared of missing out,” Magnus breathed after a moment, worrying his lip between his teeth.

“You’re scared of us being gone?” Alec whispered, and Magnus actually had to lean back a little to take a good look at the man before him. Alec hadn’t known him very long, but it seemed he understood Magnus as if they had been intimately involved for centuries.

“That’s one way of putting it,” Magnus mumbled sheepishly, averting his eyes from Alec. He knew there was no logical reason to feel embarrassed about such matters, especially not with Alec, but he couldn’t help the blush that crawled its way up his neck.

Letting out a small laugh, Alec turned to him and rested his nose against Magnus’ cheek—eyes positively golden and full of seemingly un-called-for excitement. “Kids." 

“Children?” Magnus echoed, and Alec tilted his head to the side in a way, in that very Alexander way, that had Magnus’ heart fluttering.

“Have you never thought about it?” Alec wondered lightly, in that voice he had come to use exclusively with Magnus.

Magnus tipped his chin up and pressed a light kiss to the apple of Alec’s cheek. “Of course I have,” He muttered a little breathlessly, turning his entire body to face Alec. “A lot, actually.”

“With me?” The question was quiet and Magnus thought he had misheard him until Alec looked at him like _that_ , like he had hung all the stars and galaxies in the sky. He did that a lot, Magnus had come to learn, and every time it fed that small, hopeful, voice inside Magnus’ head saying Y _ou’ve finally found it, the person who’ll love you even when you’re not so lovable_.

“Of course,” Magnus said and lifted his hand to caress Alec’s stubbled cheek, feeling the remaining worry from the night slowly disappear.

“Then they’ll remember us. Do you really think I’m not terrified of missing out, too? That I don’t lay awake thinking about how tragic the world will be without you? Without us and everyone we love?” Alec looked positively sad as he said it, his eyes obtaining that brightness that told him he was just as heartbroken as Magnus. “That’s why we’ll figure this out, Magnus. Whatever happens. True love cannot die, right?” Alec added, and Magnus might have imagined it, but it felt like Alec held him just a little bit closer as he said it.

Leaning forward into the touch, Magnus trailed his fingers across Alec’s bare chest, feeling the strumming of the heart that loved so fiercely it made Magnus weak at the knees. It was plausible it was nothing worth reminiscing about, something quiet and insignificant to most, but that small gesture—the way Alec’s slender fingers dug into Magnus’ side, and the way their noses brushed together—made Magnus believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want you can find me on twitter @HannaHe90523162 
> 
> I hope everyone has a beautiful rest of the week! 💛


End file.
